Dead on Arrival
by maybeweare
Summary: Season 1 finale. Henry doesn't make it, and Emma needs someone to take it out on. Who better than the woman responsible? Just a short little piece written for the OUAT kink meme. WARNING: rape and violence.


For this OUAT kink meme prompt: "That fucking finale...need I really say more?

I want anything between these two, 'cause while yes, they have this Curse Breaker/Curse Caster conflict going on between them that is not going anywhere anytime soon, Emma and Regina manage to have one of the most intense chemistries I've ever seen. So go on, give me something, preferably in that storage room where they...ahem..fought..and then went at it...Tribbing would be nice. Something raw, intense and revengeful all in the same time.

Bonus point for Emma being the aggressive top."

**Warning: non-con**

* * *

"You did this."

Regina didn't register the words or the voice, didn't even see Emma there. Her only concern was getting to Henry. She only got a glimpse of him, impossibly small in the midst of doctors and devices, when Emma grabbed her and dragged her to a storage closet, throwing her in and slamming the door behind them.

Regina stumbled into a shelf of supplies, grabbing on to keep from falling. "What's going on? I want to see Henry."

"This is all your fault," Emma growled, taking hold of the brunette again and pushing her against a row of lockers. Regina tried to fight back, desperate to get to her son, but Emma caught her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head.

"Miss Swan." Regina tried to sound authoritative, but the hatred in Emma's eyes and her fear for Henry made her voice waver. "Let go of me at once."

"He's gone because of you," Emma said, stepping closer and keeping her grip on Regina. "He ate the turnover you gave me and now he's gone."

"Gone?" Regina asked in a whisper, stunned. "It's a sleeping curse, it shouldn't…"

"Well, it did." Emma tried not to think back to the ambulance ride, the way the EMT looked at her after trying to check his vitals. She didn't want to be sad right now. She'd never been good at sadness, but anger she could do. "So it's all true, Your Majesty."

Regina could feel the first tears trailing down her cheeks and wished she could wipe them away, but Emma held her fast. "That's not important right now. I want to see my son."

"He's _my_ son," Emma said in a low voice, coming even closer until her body pressed against Regina's. "You lost all rights to him the moment you killed him."

The brunette closed her eyes. "It was meant for you," she whispered.

Emma pulled Regina's hands up over her head so she could pin both with one hand, moving the other down to wrap around her throat. "Look at me," she hissed, and Regina opened her eyes again. "I want to kill you," she said, and Regina could see the truth of that in her eyes. "But I won't, because I want you to suffer."

"Emma," Regina pleaded, but the blonde tightened the hand on her neck and cut off her breath. Regina tried in vain to free her hands, fighting for air, but Emma didn't relent. Just when Regina was sure she was about to pass out, Emma finally loosened the hand at her throat and let the mayor gasp for breath.

"You move, you try to get away, and I'll do that for real," Emma threatened as she let go of Regina's wrists. "Understand?" She gave Regina's throat a squeeze to punctuate her question.

Regina nodded desperately, her arms falling to her sides, the tears still coming. "Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Let me go to Henry."

"No. You're never going to see him again." Emma reached down for the button on Regina's pants, and the mayor leaned her head back against the lockers with a thud. "You're going to be punished for what you did," she tugged down the zipper, "first by me, and then I'm going to lock you up and let the courts take it from there."

Regina looked up at the ceiling, knowing better than to try to fight anymore. Whatever she did would only provoke Emma further. She'd been in this situation before, so many years ago and she knew how to detach, how to do her best to ignore it.

Emma thrust too many fingers into her roughly, hold on her neck going tighter again, and Regina tried to think of anything else but could only think of Henry's death. It was easier to turn her focus back to the moment, to the pain, to the look in Emma's eyes that was so similar to the looks that had earned Regina the title of Evil Queen.


End file.
